


Wowwypop

by MrProphet



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Wowwypop

James Wilson watched from a distance as his fellow physician sidled up to the small child in the examination room. The girl’s terrified parents were talking to Dr Cameron, probably wondering if she wasn’t too young to be a doctor, let alone in charge of their daughter’s case, and Wilson thought that only he saw the other doctor dip a hand into his pocket and pass the girl a lollypop.

In fact, someone else had seen. “What just happened?” Dr Foreman asked.

“I just thought the little moppet might want a wowwypop,” House replied as he hobbled over.

Wilson sighed. “You want a DNA test, don’t you?”

House looked scandalised. “You see this,” he told Foreman. “This is what always happens. Stay in the job long enough and you get cynical.”

Wilson began to protest, but House cut him off.

“Great idea, though. Get the stick,” he told Foreman.


End file.
